


Two Sad Gays and Their Token Straight Friend

by Limelight_Write



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet (1968)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Benvolio Needs a Hug, Benvolio admits he loves Mercutio, Benvolio is Gay, Canon Compliant, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mercutio Lives, Mercutio Needs a Hug, Mercutio is GAY, Mercutio still got hurt, Not Beta Read, Not Character Death, Romeo is the peace maker, Romeo is the token straight friend, Token straight friend, Tybalt Lives, and character seriously injured, and no one dwells on it, but it’s offhand, but there’s no description of serious injury, but who actually cares about Tybalt honestly?, he just had a good surgeon, i wrote this in ten minutes, just almost character death, kind of, kind of???, no beta we die like men, or maybe necromancy???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limelight_Write/pseuds/Limelight_Write
Summary: “Mercutio, when you do see him, be kind,” Romeo pleaded, a serious look on his face. Mercutio raised an eyebrow.“Am I ever not kind to Benvolio?” He asked, taken aback slightly.“Mercutio,” Romeo repeated his name, even more seriousness in his tone than before, effectively shutting the blond up, “be sincere.”—Mercutio lived, but Benvolio is really depressed and angry at the whole world, including Romeo, Mercutio, and himself.Also the prince likes Benvolio, he’s the only Montague he can stand. Definitely a teachers pet.
Relationships: Implied Mercutio/Benvolio Montague, Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Mentioned Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Mercutio/Benvolio Montague
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Two Sad Gays and Their Token Straight Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a part two but probably not, we’ll see, it depends on the reaction to this part.

“Thou art an impulsive bastard, cousin! If thy hadn’t been so foolish, brave Mercutio would never have gotten wounded!” Benvolio hissed, only sitting and not standing level with Romeo as to stay by unconscious Mercutio’s side.

“The surgeon says he shall live, Benvolio! Love had blinded me, I saw not the error in my ways,” Romeo retaliated, not exactly fond of the insults, but too shocked from his cousins sudden outburst to have any real bite. If Benvolio was emotional enough to be angry, he should be sympathetic rather than angry himself.

“I shan’t be here in the likeliness of his death,” Benvolio cast a longing look at the blond before planting a small kiss to his temple and standing up carefully, marching out of the room and leaving Romeo to his own devices.

That was the last time emotion was seen on Benvolio’s face that week, the last time words left his mouth for a long time.

Mercutio woke up a few times, but not conscious enough to form full thoughts or sentences (the closest thing to a sentence they got was after the third momentary consciousness “He isn’t here again” but -at the time- no one understood and assumed it was from a dream) until two fort nights later, Romeo came as soon as he heard, disappointed to see that Benvolio had not come, but not entirely surprised.

“Mercutio, you live for sure!” Romeo greeted him, kneeling beside where Mercutio sat on a hospital bed. 

“It shall take much more than that to strike me dead, Romeo,” he laughed, running a hand through his dirty blond hair, biting his lip as he stared at the door with an almost sad expression.

“What bothers you, Mercutio?” Romeo furrowed his brow.

“Benvolio. He didn’t come?” Mercutio asked, attempting to look as though he was faking his very real disappointment.

“I suppose he hasn’t,” Romeo sighed, “He hasn’t left your quarters since your surgery. The prince allowed him to stay, he trusts Benvolio, I suppose.”

“ My  quarters? Whatever is he doing there?”

“Cleaning, for the larger part of his time. Cleaning, folding laundry, helping your servants, and the cooks. They say he doesn’t speak, just walks around numbly and helps where he can,” Romeo shot a sympathetic look at the door, “he was offered a place to sleep in a spare room, but instead stays on the floor in yours. The only thing he’s said to the prince is that he has to be there if you come back.”

“But he won’t come now that I’ve awakened?” Mercutio pouted, but he was eternally grateful for Benvolio’s care.

“I know not why he does what he does, but perhaps he doesn’t want to see myself. He shouted at me the last time I saw him.” Romeo admitted carefully, Mercutio’s eyes widened, and he barked out a laugh.

“Gentle Benvolio shouted? I have missed many an entertaining thing, I see.” 

“Mercutio, when you do see him, be kind,” Romeo pleaded, a serious look on his face. Mercutio raised an eyebrow.

“Am I ever not kind to Benvolio?” He asked, taken aback slightly. 

“Mercutio,” Romeo repeated his name, even more seriousness in his tone than before, effectively shutting the blond up, “be sincere.”

Mercutio just nodded, he knew what his friend meant. Benvolio was his closest friend, and of course could put up with his jokes, and enjoyed them, but Benvolio was calmer and more serious than he, and far more emotional, whether he showed it or not. If he made a joke about his own wounds, Benvolio may never forgive him. 

When Mercutio was released from the hospital he nearly ran directly home, not pausing to say hello to the others he came across on the way, he only offered his own brother a sweeping hug and a bow to his uncle, before rushing to his quarters, he threw the door open and- stopped. Benvolio was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring blankly at a wall, his eyes relieved of any emotion, he made no movement when Mercutio entered the room, or when he closed the door behind him, just uttered a quiet;

“Welcome home,” his voice dry and cold. Mercutio walked tentively to his side, sitting beside him.

“Benvolio, I’m sorry. I should’ve listened to you when you advised we left. It’s my own fault,” he admitted softy and sincerely, just like he had promised Romeo.

Benvolio was still for a moment, before anger bubbled inside him, “It is! Yours and Romeo’s, foolish creatures, the lot of you!” He seethed, Mercutio watching in patient silence, “You never listen to me! ‘Oh, let’s go get dreadfully hurt and pretend it doesn’t make overthinking Benvolio want to throw himself off a cliff’! I hope you have fun, tearing my patience and heart apart! You’re so stupid!  Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, ” he repeated the words over and over, turning to punch Mercutio’s chest with every repetition, tears streaming down his face.

Mercutio carefully pulled Benvolio into an embrace, the brunet still making a fruitless attempt to hit him, before his stopped and just sobbed into Mercutio’s chest, his hands grasping at his shirt as he cried. Mercutio stroked his hair gently, fighting back tears of his own from seeing Benvolio in this state, knowing it was his fault.

“If I had been stronger, I could’ve convinced you to leave, or protected you,” Benvolio choked out quietly between sobs, Mercutio making soft ‘sh’ing sounds. 

“I would never ask you to risk your safety, Ben,” he whispered, the brunet still sobbing harshly.

“Than how can you expect me to watch you risk yours,” he cried out, bottled up emotions from the last twenty-eight days spilling out of him all at once, “I had to watch the one person I love get struck down by a sword when I could’ve helped.”

Mercutio faltered at the use of the word ‘love’ but decided it was best to save that conversation for later, “I am so sorry, Benny, I’m so, so sorry.”

Benvolio didn’t reply that time, just continued to sob, whilst Mercutio continued to stroke his brown curls.

**Author's Note:**

> If I do make a second part it’ll probably take place before the main part of this chapter, right after Benvolio yells at Romeo and leaves, it’ll be him going to the prince and such. So if you’d be interested in that please comment, either way, thanks for reading!!


End file.
